Kor
Kor is a Nord assassin member of the Dark Brotherhood. He is found at their sanctuary on the Gold Coast. Kor is the one responsible for Hildegard joining the Brotherhood. Acting as her only friend and protector, he brought her to the sanctuary to keep her from causing harm to herself and others due to her lycanthropy. Interactions *Welcome Home *A Lesson in Silence *Questions of Faith Dialogue Conversations ;General Kor: "Do you remember the first contract we took together? That High Elf Matron from Summerset?" Mirabelle Motierre: "I remember you putting poison in five different dinner glasses because you didn't know which one was hers." Kor: "And then she called for a toast! What was it she said?" Mirabelle Motierre: "To our health and family, may they last for countless generations." Kor: "The look on their faces before they all dropped? It really took the sting away from splitting our cut." Kor: "Why back to Skyrim? What brought this on?" Hildegard: "Just for a few weeks." Kor: "Matron willing, I'll join you. But why?" Hildegard: "I want to hunt like I am now. Not by instinct. I want everyone to know I am a part of this family." Kor: "Of course, Hilde. We'll take the contract together." Kor: "I think Hildegard may be ready for more … complex contracts." Astara Caerellius: "She can control when she changes?" Kor: "No, but I believe she and the wolf inside her have reached an understanding." Astara Caerellius: "I'll think about it." Kor: "Good. I'll look for contracts that require the body to disappear completely." After "Filling the Void": Tanek: "That was a battle for the ages! And I never got to kill someone in a Cathedral before." Kor: "For all the harm he caused us, I feel a little sorry for Primate Artorius." Tanek: "How could you feel sorry about that on a mudcrab after all he did to us?" Kor: "I feel sorry because he only got to die once. We should have killed him at least four times for what he did." Tanek: "I'm not sure you're really understanding the concept of empathy on this one, Kor." Quotes ;Welcome Home *''"It's all right, little one. Just a new smell. Your new brother or sister must be here! Don't you want to meet them?"'' – When approached for the first time *''"Come on now, Hilde. Don't be shy …."'' *''"Sorry. She can be skittish around strangers."'' ;A Lesson in Silence *''"I can't believe Cimbar is dead. And Tanek would've met the same fate if not for you."'' – After defeating the Grand Sermonizer Fithia ;Questions of Faith *''"Hilde's not here. Let's ask around and see if any of the worshippers saw her."'' – After entering the Chapel *''"If the caravan master hasn't seen her, meet me at the docks. Otherwise, I'll meet you over there. Now, hurry, Initiate. Hurry!"'' – Before leaving the Chapel *''"Let's get moving. We can't let those Silver Dawn bastards find Hilde before we do."'' – Before going to Jerall Mountains *''"It's me, Hilde, your big brother! Calm down. We're here to help."'' – After finding Hildegard *''"Remember yourself. Remember who you are."'' *''"That's good, little sister. Very good. Breathe. Relax."'' *''"I've calmed Hilde down, but there's still so much we don't know about what happened and what she was thinking. You should talk to her, Initiate. But be gentle. We've all had quite a day."'' – After calming Hildegard *''"Let's get back to Anvil. I'm done with this place."'' *''"You're going after the Chanter? Excellent! If I didn't have to get Hilde back to the Sanctuary, I'd go with you. I'd love to give the Chanter a piece of my mind. And by that, I mean kill him. Make his pain last, Initiate, for a long, long time."'' *''"You helped bring Hilde back. I owe you for that. Thank you."'' – In the Sanctuary ;A Special Request *''"You've proven yourself time and time again, my friend. I've gone from worrying that you might fall to the Black Dragon to believing you might just be the one to obtain vengeance for us all. Dread Father guide your blade."'' – After the quest ;Dark Revelations *''"Don't blame yourself for what happened to Mirabelle. Her grief drove her into a blind rage. It made her reckless. We can't let ourselves fall into the same trap, no matter how we feel. Stay focused and keep moving forward."'' – After the quest ;A Ghost from the Past *''"Sounds like you and Venom had quite the adventure. So the Black Dragon was one of us, huh? Makes a certain amount of sense, given how she's been able to take us down so easily. Damn it! All the more reason to gut her like a swine."'' – After the quest ;The Wrath of Sithis *''"The Black Dragon, killed by our Assassin's hand. I knew she wouldn't be able to take you down! Sad we lost another Brother, but at least that threat has been dealt with. And soon we'll visit Artorius and put an end to this whole sordid affair."'' – After the quest ;Filling the Void *''"Hilde, wait! Hilde! Hildegard!"'' *''"By all the ice in Eastmarch, she's fast when she's furry."'' *''"Hildegard, which way did you …."'' – In the chamber with Wamasu Matriarch *''"Ow! That smarts! I'll deal with the little ones. You take care of their mother!"'' *''"Don't stand on the metal grate!"'' – When the Vestige stands on the metal grate *''"I look forward to working with you again, Silencer. Perhaps we could share a murder spree sometime soon, yes?"'' – After the ceremony *''"Silencer! Well look at you! I figured Tanek or Mirabelle would achieve that rank first, but there's no denying you deserve it. Just don't expect me to bow or anything."'' *''"Look at you, a Silencer! The Speaker must be so proud! He brought you to us, after all. If it's not beneath your new station, I'd love to go hunting with you again sometime. And by hunting, I mean sending some deserving souls to Sithis."'' Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Nords Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Characters